SWG: Test of Fate
by digitalmetal
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction based on the opening tutorial from Star Wars Galaxies


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Galaxies or any of the main characters from that series except the ones that I have created for this fanfiction.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Awaken

Faylina awoke to the soft steady beeping sound coming her right side and looked over and saw that it was a life support system. Sitting up, and almost regretting it as she shook off the effects of a headache, she looked around and cursed. From the décor and flat gray tones of the room, she was in an Imperial medical bay. Over to one side she saw a 2-1B Droid accessing a computer console and decided to get up and get her bearings. The rest of the medical bay's beds were empty as well as the two bacta tanks.

She nearly gagged as she tasted the aftereffects of bacta, which meant she had spent some time in one. Walking over to the Droid, it turned around and took notice of her.

"How are you feeling?" it asked in its metallic voice.

"I'm doing better now, thank you." she replied. "Exactly how long have I been here?"

"Two standard days. Most of which was spent in the bacta tank healing."

Taken back by that fact, Faylina's memory was a haze as to what happened to her. Seeing that she was trying to sort things out, the 2-1B Droid answered her unspoken question.

"You were brought in by an Imperial medical team, and appeared close to death. As to who you were and why you were brought here is unknown. I simply did what had to be done to fix the damage."

Shocked to find out that she almost died, Faylina barely took notice that she was still in her undergarments.

"Um, is there any clothing for me to wear?" She asked.

"There is a set of clothing over in the supply cabinet. Your personal effects are also in there but in a locked drawer."

Nodding in thanks, she walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside she saw that her clothes were not in there and turned to ask what happened to them.

"Your clothes were incinerated due to the burns and blood stains." the 2-1B stated.

Shaking her head to try and remember but decided that could come later, she pulled out what was in there and put them on. Dressed in what would pass as everyday clothing, Faylina sat down on a nearby stool and started putting on the boots she found and noticed the locked drawer. Zipping up the boots, she saw that the drawer had a nine digit keypad and decided to enter a random number.

"The odds of you finding the right combination are 999,999 to 1."

"Never tell me the odds." she said and to her utter surprise, the drawer opened.

She could tell that the Droid was speechless as it made some sort of electrical sound and went back to what it was doing. Grinning as she pulled out an Imperial issued blaster, unfortunately not her DL-44 Blaster, but it would do. She grabbed what few powercells there were and a couple of medipaks. As she slid those in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing, she also noticed that her vidcom was in there as well. Placing it on her left wrist, it started beeping. Pressing the activation button, Faylina saw a gold Protocol Droid on the miniature screen.

"Thank the maker I found you. My name is C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. Captain Solo had R2D2 and myself look for you in the station's database. They are on their way now to rescue you.."

"Do you mean Han Solo? The Han Solo?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, do you know him?" C-3PO asked.

"Oh I know of him alright." she replied, and before C-3PO could ask her any more questions, she shut off the vidcom.

Taking aim at a set of empty crates, Faylina practiced her shooting skills as a way to pass the time before Solo showed up to "rescue" her. Her last encounter with Solo was to say the least embarrassing and made her fume. It was little over a year ago when she tried asking him to be part of his crew in that Mos Eisely cantina and he basically called her a "kid" and said space was no place for someone as young and inexperienced as her.

Blasting the crates apart with little effort, she slapped in a new powercell, and started pacing back and forth. Looking up, the 2-1B was watching her and at the mess she made of the crates."

Shrugging she simply said. "I hate being trapped." to which it went back to accessing the console.

Checking the time on her crono, it had been close to ten standard minutes when her vidcom beeped again. Flicking it on, it was C-3PO.

"Captain Solo and Chewbacca are outside the medical bay, and Artoo is having a hard time finding the right access code to unlock the door. They suggest, even though Artoo is making a fuss that he can find the code, for you to shoot the access panel to see if it opens."

"Okay." she replied and did just that.

As the door slid open she looked at Solo and he was shocked to see her standing there.

"Well, the universe never ceases to amaze me, how you doing kid?"

"Don't call me kid, Solo." Faylina said in anger.

At that moment Chewbacca roared a comment and Solo nodded. "You got everything you need? Cause it's time for us to blow this joint before the whole place comes apart."

As she was about to ask what he meant, the space station shuddered from an explosion.

"What did you do this time Solo? The last time I saw you, the Falcon was blasting off from Mos Eisley in a hurry." she said as they ran down the corridor.

"Don't blame me kid. Some of the new friends I made are keeping the Imperials busy while I risked my ship getting through that "lightshow" to come and rescue you."

"Some rescue Solo." Faylina replied as they came around the corner leading to the docking bay and saw over a half dozen stormtroopers guarding the landing ramp leading up into the Millennium Falcon.

"That's just great, get behind those crates and help us take back the Falcon before the Imps decided to use her for target practice." Solo said as they took cover.

"It would only improve her looks Solo." she replied as she took aim at the nearest trooper and opened fire hitting him high upon the chest.

"Oh ha, ha." Solo replied as he shot at a stormtrooper blasting through the armor and taking that one down before aiming at another one that was trying to flank him.

Finishing off the one she was shooting at, Chewbacca roared as his bowcaster blasted two more, its bolts burning through their armor with ease.

"Nice shot." she replied as she blasted the last one that was trying to escape.

"Come on kid, no time to be a hero"as they ran to the Falcon's ramp.

"I'll take that, thank you" Faylina said as she scooped up a blaster rifle from a fallen trooper and saw Solo grin.

She barely got aboard the ship and strap in before Solo lifted the Falcon off the docking bay floor and angled her towards the magcon field as more stormtroopers rushed into the bay. As it roared into space, their blaster bolts bounced off the hull doing little damage. Making sure her straps were tighten as Solo rolled and banked the Falcon to avoid the turbolaser blasts coming from the ImpStar Deuce. The comm blared to life as the Imperial Commander told them to shut down the engines and prepare to be boarded. Looking back at her as he pulled the hyperspace levers, the Falcon shuttered and gave a whine as the ship failed to jump to lightspeed.

"What do you mean it is not my fault?" Solo yelled as Chewbacca roared and slammed his fists down on the console. "Come on kid we have work to do." as he passed her.

Chewbacca continued to roar as he took over the controls and banked the ship hard to port as the Falcon got hit by incoming TIE fighters.

Faylina ran down the corridor and into the main hold as Solo started pulling up deck plates to get access to the hyperdrive unit. "Looks like we are not out of the woods yet. Hey Goldenrod, get over here and show her were the turrets are, cause we are in serious trouble here."

"The turrets are on the other side of the main hold Mistress Stormrunner." and moaned as the ship shuttered. "The odds of us surviving are 3,500 to 1." to which Artoo blared at him.

"Call me Faylina, and none of that Mistress stuff ya hear." she replied and ran towards the turrets hearing the two start to argue.

Deciding to take the topside guns, she climbed the ladder and felt the change in pseudogravity as she slid into the chair. Seeing that the quads lasers were already in standby, it didn't take long for the energy levels to rise to normal. Swiveling the guns around to get a sense of its mobility, Faylina flicked on the HUD and locked onto the first TIE fighter as it rolled in and began blasting at the Falcon.

"Not this day bud." she said and opened fired.

Pulling on the triggers, the quads spat out over a dozen shots and blasted the TIE into oblivion. Feeling the Falcon shudder from impacts, she rotated the guns and opened up on another TIE as it strafed the ship. Her display showed over a dozen enemy fighters and let out a sigh before locking onto the next one blowing it out of space.

The ship rolled and dove through space trying to evade the fighters and the ImpStar Deuce. Cursing as Chewbacca threw the ship into evasive maneuvers, her shots started going wide and missing some of the fighters. The Falcon leveled out for a moment and as she was about to take out some more fighters, Solo's voice came over the comm.

"Good shooting kid, that gave us enough time for me to fix the hyperdrive. Come on down and strap in so we can get out of this system."

Mumbling as she made her way back to the cockpit and strap in, Chewbacca looked over at her and roared his approval at her shooting skills. Solo grinned and said "You must of really impressed him. Okay, next stop Tansarii Point Station."

As the Falcon jumped to lightspeed, Faylina smiled and closed her eyes. She was soon awakened by Solo though and looked up at him.

"Come on kid, let's get something to eat." and walked towards the main hold.

Sighing as she started out the cockpit windows at the mottled swirling tunnel of hyperspace, Faylina unstrapped herself and stood up and headed back as well. As she came into the main hold, Chewbacca and Artoo were playing a holo-chess game, and looked like Artoo was winning. Grinning as she sat down in the comm station chair, Solo handed her a bowl filled with meat and noodles.

Solo grinned. "Don't give me that look kid, it's something I picked up from Leia and is quite good."

Taking a nibble, Faylina had to agree that it did taste quite good, but she wasn't about to let Solo know that. "What's it called?"

"I think Leia said it is known as Spaghetti, some dish this chef used to serve on Alderaan, I think. But knowing Leia, she is probably right."

Finishing off her meal, she looked over at C-3PO commenting on what Chewbacca said.

"It was a fair move, that does not mean you have to get upset about it."

Chewbacca roared again and slammed his fists down on the holo-chess table.

Shaking his head, Solo continued the conversation with her. "So, how did you end up way out here and on an Imperial station kid.?"

Putting the bowl down, Faylina really didn't know the answer to that question, so she told him the last thing she did know.

"Well, after what you told me in that cantina, I was really upset at you and left to go my own way and prove you wrong. So after a while I ended up in Anchorhead and met some people who told me that they were part of the rebellion and looking for people to join up. The last thing I remember before waking up in that medical bay is being on a freighter heading towards the Naboo system."

Nodding Solo was about to comment went a beeping sound came from the cockpit.

"That was the five minute warning from the autopilot letting us know we are about to reach Ord Mandell." and headed towards the cockpit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope I get some reviews on this chapter, which is basically part of the opening tutorial from Star Wars Galaxies.


End file.
